Just friends?
by foreverfrozenfan
Summary: Frozen Modern AU After living with her abusive boyfriend, Anna finally decides to leave Hans and run away in the middle of the night. But when she feels all hope is lost, her best friend Kristoff comes to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just popped into mind and I really wanted it to write it, so you guys tell me what you think. Should I continue?**

* * *

Anna stood outside her once shared apartment she used to live with her now ex-boyfriend, Hans.

She gripped tight hold to the handle of her pink suitcase by her side and through blurry eyes, looked down the narrow, dimly lit street ahead.

Wiping away the tears that streamed down her freckled face, she began slowly walking down the street. It was dark and thick grey clouds had lingered over the velvet sky. She flinched as a loud rumble of thunder bellowed from the sky and suddenly rain began to pour down. She looked around desperately at the empty street, it was well past midnight and all the shops were closed.

She quickly dragged her case and stood in a shop doorway shivering at the cold. She retrieved her phone from her pocket and scrolled down her contacts until _Elsa_ appeared, she pressed call and shakily held the phone to her ear desperate for her sister to pick up.

She waited for what seemed like hours as the phone carried on ringing until eventually reached Elsa's voicemail. Anna ended the call and placed her phone back in her pocket. She jumped as a flash of lightening lit up the sky.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ She thought to herself, fresh tears trickling down her face as she slid down and sat in the doorway of the shop, tucking her knees close to her chest.

Suddenly she looked up as a familiar beaten up red jeep pulled up on the kerb.

"Kristoff...?"She whispered, as a tall burly blonde man emerged from the car and looked in her direction, confusion and worry written across his face.

"Anna?!" He called, rushing towards her, "What the hell are you doing?" He took off his black jacket and wrapped it around her shivering body.

"I...I..." She trailed off, biting back tears.

Kristoff looked at his usually happy, chirpy best friend, she'd always have a smile on her face, but now she was broken, the smile completely wiped from her face as it was replaced with tears.

"Come on, you can come back to my place, I'm not letting you die of hypothermia." He joked half heartedly, helping her up and walking her to his jeep.

"Thank you."She said as he started the engine.

"Don't mention it, a friend in need, eh?" He smiled as he began to drive down the street.

As they entered Kristoff's small apartment, Sven, his brown Labrador, greeted them with slobbery kisses.

Anna gave out a small giggle as the dog smothered her cheeks in saliva.

"Sven!" Kristoff groaned, pulling Sven away, "So how about some hot cocoa?"

"Oh yes please!" Anna smiled licking her lips. She sat down on the sofa as Kristoff went into the kitchen area and made the drinks.

"Whipped cream?" He asked.

"Yes please!" Anna called back, stroking Sven affectionately.

Moments later Kristoff returned with two mugs of hot cocoa topped with a layer of whipped cream. Anna nodded a thank you as she took the mug and began to sip the drink, revealing a cream moustache as she moved the mug away.

Kristoff couldn't help but splutter out a chuckle.

"What?" She questioned, oblivious to the thick layer of cream surrounding her upper lip.

"You got a little something, there." He made a gesture all around his mouth.

Anna wiped at her mouth with her sleeve and giggled, "I knew that."

"So do you want to tell me why I found you in a shop doorway at ten past one with your suitcase?" He asked looking into her now sad blue eyes as she was reminded of before.

"Kristoff..."She gave out a loud sigh and continued, "It was Hans..."

"What did he do?" Kristoff asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"He..." Anna couldn't continue as burst into tears.

Kristoff wrapped his arms around her and consoled her in a friendly hug.

"I can't go back..." She sobbed, hugging him back.

"Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you like." He whispered soothingly in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I know it's short but they will be longer. So enjoy! Reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

Hans woke to an empty space beside him. he turned to his other side and checked the time, _9:07 _ the bedside alarm clock glowed.

_Anna's never up this early, _he thought to himself.

"Anna?!" He yelled. Silence.

He clambered out of the bed and entered the hallway.

"Anna!" He shouted again, still no answer. He searched every room in the apartment, but he couldn't find Anna anywhere.

"Anna you better come out now!" He bellowed, anger flourishing over him.

Hans was a very hot headed and bad tempered man, he would get easily angered and take it out on Anna by beating her.

He stormed throughout the apartment, but Anna clearly wasn't there.

He went back into the bedroom and kicked the wardrobe in rage. The old oak door of the wardrobe creaked open and Hans notice that most of Anna's clothes were missing, and her suitcase she kept at the bottom of the wardrobe was gone.

He grabbed the house phone and dialled Anna's mobile, but it just went straight to her voicemail. He cried out in fury, clawing his hair with his fingers.

"How dare she leave, I'll find her and when I do, Oh she'll regret doing this!" He growled to himself as he hurriedly got changed.

Storming out of the apartment, he got into his pristine, silver car and started the engine. He was heading the only place he could think Anna to be. Elsa's.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head." Kristoff whispered as Anna half opened her eyes, smiling.

"Good Morning." She yawned, stretching her arms.

"Thanks again for letting me stay." She said, sitting up on the sofa as Kristoff joined her.

"Don't mention it."

They both shared a friendly smile for a second, before Sven's loud barking broke the silence.

"Shh Sven!" Kristoff yelled at the Labrador in the kitchen, then turned back to Anna who was sniffing the air.

"Can I smell...burning?" She asked.

"The pancakes!" Kristoff exclaimed in horror, rushing to the kitchen.

Smoke arose from the stove, he coughed and spluttered as he removed the frying pan and it's burnt remains of pancakes from the stove.

"Everything Ok?" Anna asked as she approached him, wafting the smoke away.

"Everything's fine, just breakfast is a little _too_ well done." Kristoff said, showing her the black, inedible pancakes.

"Ooh scrumptious!" Anna giggled, jokingly licking her lips.

"Sorry, I wanted to make your favourite, especially since you were so down last night." Kristoff sighed, disposing the pancakes and chucking the pan in the sink.

"Kristoff, you being there for me cheered me up," Anna said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And I'm fine with cornflakes, this cupboard, right?" She stood on her tiptoes as she tried to reach the high cupboard.

Kristoff couldn't help but chuckle as she struggled to reach the handle.

"Come here." He said, reaching up to the cupboard and retrieving the cornflakes with ease.

"Well of course I could have easily done that." She lied, folding her arms.

"You're welcome." He smirked, pouring the cornflakes and some milk into a bowl for her.

"There you go malady, would you require anything else?" He jokingly asked in a posh accent.

"Why yes good fellow, would it be any trouble if you were to assist me with a spoon?" She followed on, curtseying.

"Oh yes, of course Madame." He said, passing her a spoon.

They both burst into a fit of laughter as they walked back into the living room.

Anna beamed at Kristoff as they perched on the couch and she began golfing down the cornflakes.

Kristoff gave her a goofy grin in return, and gazed at his best friend, completely in a trance of fascination of how beautiful she was. He had always had feelings for her, but had always been too scared and nervous to tell her. And when Hans came into the picture, he knew he'd completely lost his chance, but maybe now, if they had broken up, Kristoff saw there was some hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, a little longer this time :) I'm a little busy these next weeks, so an update can't be promised.**

* * *

"Hans?! What are you doing here? At this time?" Elsa asked sleepily, as she opened her front door to reveal her sister's boyfriend.

"Where's Anna? I know she's here!" Hans demanded, pushing past Elsa and looking around her house.

"Hans? Are you ok?" Elsa asked concernedly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Hans snapped, making Elsa flinch and jump back.

"No," He repeated calmly, scrubbing his face with his hands, "Sorry it's just Anna, she's missing."

A wave of shock and worry flooded over Elsa, "W-what do you m-mean she's m-missing?" She stammered.

Hans turned around, his eyes meeting Elsa's.

"I mean she's missing, I woke up this morning and she wasn't there." He explained.

"Well we've got to find her! Anything could've happened to her! We've got to call the police and-"

"The police won't do anything!" Hans cut in, now placing _his _hands on _Elsa's_ shoulders to calm her down.

"Her suitcase has gone, I think..." He began to hesitate, "I think she's ran away."

* * *

"

"So anyway, Am I ever going to find out the real reason you're on the run?" Kristoff asked, looking deep into Anna's eyes as she placed the empty bowl down on the table.

"Kristoff...Kristoff I can't." Anna's lips began to tremble as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Kristoff leaned closer, he felt sympathetic for his friend and hated seeing her in this state.

"Anna I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything," Anna turned away as she began to cry, "Come on Anna, I hate seeing you like this, if you tell me we can sort it out."

A brief moment of silence passed before Anna turned to Kristoff, fear in her glassy eyes, "Hans...Hans hit me...he beat me and..." She trailed off as the memories flooded back in and she began crying harder.

Anger was written across Kristoff's face, how dare he, how dare that rat hurt his best friend, he was going to pay for that.

Kristoff rose from his seat and grabbed his coat and keys.

"Where...where are you going?" Anna stammered.

"I'm not just going to let him beat my best friend up and get away with it, I'm gonna teach that piece of scum a lesson, you stay here." He was about to unlock the door and leave when Anna came running towards him.

"No Kristoff! Please don't! This is my mess, I don't want you getting hurt because of me!" She pleaded, tugging at his jacket.

"But Anna, I can't let him keep abusing you." Kristoff said, his face serious and upset.

"He won't, that's why I've ran away, so he can't get me." Anna sobbed, flinching a little as Kristoff's huge arms wrapped around her.

"Well Ok, I won't go," He said, placing his keys back down,

"But what if he looks for you and finds you here? And I'm not around to help?" Kristoff asked, looking into his friends unmistakably gorgeous teal eyes, _Why does she have to be so beautiful, _Kristoff thought to himself, gazing gormlessly at Anna, snapping out of his trance as she clicked her fingers in his face shouting, "I said, I can look after myself!"

"Yeah right!" Kristoff laughed humourlessly, "Anna you cannot look after yourself, I found you shivering in a shop door way in the middle of the night, that's not looking after yourself very well, is it?"

Anna scowled at Kristoff. Crossing her arms she stormed back to the sofa and slumped into the soft seat.

"That's not looking after yourself is it!" Kristoff heard her mumble in a silly voice, mimicking him.

He smirked at her, she looked undeniably cute when she was angry.

He crept over and she watched him from the corner of her eye, the ends of her lips curling up into a little smile, she knew what he was going to do.

Kristoff dove onto the couch and began tickling Anna as her laughter filled the room.

"No...No! Stop...it!" She hiccupped through her contagious giggles.

Kristoff laughed with her, "There's that smile!"

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door and Kristoff stopped, both of their heads jerked up and turned towards the door.

"It's him, isn't it?" Anna gulped, looking worriedly at Kristoff.

Kristoff motioned her to be quiet as they waited for the person behind the door to leave.

For a few moments there was a tense silence, until the loud banging came from the door once again, followed by a voice that made Kristoff heave out a loud sigh of relief.

"Kris, you in there?"The voice, undoubtedly owned by a man, called."

"It's just Carl." Kristoff reassured Anna, getting up and walking to the door.

"Oh...who's Carl?" Anna asked, a quizzical look on her face until Kristoff opened the door to reveal this 'Carl' person.

He was a man just a little shorter than Kristoff, with raven black hair and black eyes like beetles. Though he didn't look very friendly, Anna wasn't going to judge a book by its cover.

"At last!" Carl said, as Kristoff stood in the doorway. Carl peered behind him and looked towards Anna, "Got company, eh?" Carl winked, raising his eyebrows.

"She's just a friend," Kristoff sighed, "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Oh yeah, Adam called in sick, boss was wondering if you could work today? I had to run all the way here 'cause you can't be bothered buying a phone!"

"Today but..." Kristoff trailed off, turning to look at Anna smiling at him, "What about-"

"Kris, she looks a bit too old to have a babysitter!" Carl broke in, seeing his friend take a worrying glance at Anna, "Or were you planning on more?"

"No, look it's just she's going through a rough time right now, I don't want to leave her on her own." Kristoff whispered, hoping Anna hadn't heard, but she obviously had, because she then shouted out, "Go Kristoff, I don't mind! I told you before, I can look after myself, and besides, I've got Sven!" The Labrador's ears perked up at the mention of his name and he came giddily running over to her.

"There you go, problem solved now get ready and let's go!" Carl said.

"But-" Kristoff began to protest, but in doing so received piercing glares off the two of them, "Fine!" He groaned, trudging towards his room to get changed, "I'll go!"

* * *

After Kristoff had left, Anna couldn't help but feel a little scared and cautious. She frequently looked nervously towards the door, expecting it to just break down, Hans stood behind it menacingly glaring at her. Just thinking about him sent a cold chill down her spine.

What had she ever seen in him.

_Good Looks? _Her mind suggested. Yeah, that was it, he had tricked her with his good looks and deceived her by acting out to be a kind sweet and loving boyfriend, but behind the closed door he became a monster, attacking and abusing her, leaving her with memories she wanted to but would never forget.

She pulled down the shoulder of her top and observed a large purple bruise on her arm. That wasn't the only one, her whole body was covered in them.

Sven looked up at the bruise curiously, then nuzzled against her sympathetically.

"Sven, What am I going to do?" She asked the dog, her voice breaking as she began to cry silently.

Her whole world had fallen apart, and Kristoff was the only friend she could turn to, him and...

"Elsa!" She gasped, remembering she'd tried to ring her sister the previous night, to ask her for help.

She reached for her phone and turned it on. It stated that she had eight missed calls, seven of them from Elsa and one, only one from Hans.

_Glad I missed that one, _ she thought.

She brought Elsa's number up and her finger hovered over the call button.

_Should I ring? What if she's contacted Hans? What if he's with her? What if..._ All these doubts flew through Anna's mind and eventually she just turned off the phone and placed it on the coffee table beside the couch.

"Never mind, eh Sven?" She said, rubbing his ears.

She sat back, huffing a sigh and closed her eyes, gradually falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, but I've been so busy these past weeks, I just haven't had the time...and a update soon can't be promised. **

**Anywho, thanks to everyone who fave, followed and reviewed, and keep em' coming!**

* * *

"Have you seen this girl!?" Elsa desperately asked a man passing by in the street, flashing a picture of Anna in his face. The man just shrugged her away and carried on walking.

Hans stood in the shadowy corner of the street, watching Elsa.

_Pathetic,_ he thought, _how pathetic she is looking for her, she should never have ran away! Now look what's she's done, her sister's a complete wreck!_

Elsa fell against a lamp post in defeat, her shoulder's shaking as she sobbed.

Hans walked slowly towards her. Elsa looked up at him and gave out a shaky breath, "Oh Hans, where could she be?" She cried, looking hopefully into his eyes.

"I don't know," He simply said, shrugging his shoulders, "Are there any friends she may have gone to?"

Elsa thought for a few moments and then her face lit up, "There are a few close friends she may have gone to."

"Well let's go, do you know the addresses?" Hans asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Ok, well you guide the way." Hans said, opening the passenger door to his car to let Elsa in. He had to make a good impression, which he had already done several times before, but he was worried Anna would blurt out the sickening truth so wherever she was, she needed to keep her mouth shut, or he would just have to deceive Elsa into believing his lies instead of her own sister and that would be tricky.

* * *

Anna was woken by Sven's loud barking. He was a few feet away from her, jumping at the door.

"Shh Sven! What's the matter?" Anna whispered, but a loud thud on the door answered her question.

_What was that?_ She thought nervously.

She slowly crept towards the door and softly pushed Sven to the side, gesturing him to be quiet. She peeked through the spy hole to see a small, pale boy with messy black hair slumped against the door humming to himself.

"What the...?" Anna said to herself in confusion, opening the door a crack.

The boy then fell backwards slightly.

"Whoa! Oh Krist-" The boy looked up to see Anna staring at him, "You're not Kristoff." He stated, looking at Anna in confusion.

"I know, I'm his friend, who are you?" Anna asked the boy as he rose to his feet.

"Oh I'm Olaf, I live a few doors down. Kristoff promised I could look after Sven today, for a fee of course." He added, smiling to himself.

"Oh, well, Kristoff's not here right now so..." Anna trailed off and began to close the door, but Olaf wedged his foot between the door and the frame.

"Exactly, that's why I'm looking after Sven!" He exclaimed, attempting to get into the apartment.

"It's alright, I've got it covered, so you can go home now." Anna replied, trying to move him from the door.

"But Kristoff promised!" Olaf protested, pushing at the door once more.

"Oh fine!"Anna gave in, opening the door to let him in.

He zoomed past her and instantly began cuddling Sven.

"Who's my cute little doggie!" He giggled in a silly voice. He turned to Anna looking hopeful, "Can I take him for a walk?" He asked.

"What? No!" Anna almost shouted. The boy's face fell and his lower lip drooped down, "No, Kristoff's not here, you need to ask him."

Truth be told, Annna didn't want to be completely alone, she needed _some_ company.

"But...But I...always take Sven on a walk." Olaf hesitated, looking anywhere but towards Anna.

Anna, suspecting he was lying, raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?"

"Yeah."  
"Is he telling the truth Sven?" She jokingly asked the dog, who barked in response.

"Sven said no." She smirked, crossing her arms.

Olaf scrunched up his face and gave Anna a funny look. "Don't be stupid, Sven can't talk, well not to silly girls anyway," He added more quietly whilst stroking Sven.

"Excuse me!?" Anna said, rather offended, "Right, Ok Olan, I think you should leave now, Sven's been looked after enough." Anna gestured her hand to the door, this boy had only been here five seconds and she was already fed up with him.

"It's Olaf," He said coolly, "And no, not until I'm paid." He stood up from where he was crouching down and jumped on the couch, prodding at the pillows to make it more comfortable.

"I'll get Kristoff to give you your money later, now shoo!" Anna demanded, but Olaf just ignored her. He reached for the TV remote and turned on the TV.

"Got any chocolate?" He asked Anna, without removing his eyes from the screen.

Anna was speechless, this boy was really beginning to irritate her.

"Did you hear what I just said!?" She growled, beginning to become impatient.

But yet again, Olaf was oblivious to Anna's comments.

"Urgh!" She cried out in frustration, her head in her hands.

_I hope Kristoff gets back soon!  
_

* * *

"

"Well thanks again anyway, bye." Elsa called to another of Anna's friends she and Hans had visited in hope of finding her, but there was no luck so far.

As they sat in Hans' car, Elsa drew out a loud sigh.

"Where to now?" Hans asked, looking at her.

"Well there's only one more place I can think her to be, at Kristoff's."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updating in forever! And I'm also sorry that this chapter is super short! Anyway, reviews are much appreciated and I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S Yet again, an update soon can't be promised**

* * *

"Boring, boring, Oh! Nope, Boring..." Olaf droned on, flicking through every TV channel whilst munching on his fifth chocolate bar.

Anna clenched her fists with irritation, this strange little boy was beginning to get on her last nerve.

_That's my favourite chocolate! How'd he reach it anyway?! Kristoff always keeps it on the highest..._

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the front door suddenly flew open and a tired looking Kristoff walked in.

Anna's mini panic settled as she saw the familiar face.

"Oh, Hi Kristoff." Olaf said without looking.

Kristoff stared confusedly at Olaf.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh your _girlfriend _let me in! She said I could come in!" Olaf teased, smirking to himself.

"You little! You told me Kristoff said you could mind Sven today! Anna growled, glaring at Olaf and they both began to argue.

Kristoff just stood to the side, arms folded and a small grin across his face as he watched Anna imitate Olaf in a failed childish voice, and then Olaf mimicked her in response.

"Okay, that's enough," Kristoff finally interrupted, "Now Olaf why don't you go home, your Aunt's probably wondering where you've got to."  
"Oh ok," Olaf mumbled. He stuck his tongue out at Anna, who did the same in return, before he exited the apartment.

Anna heaved a heavy sigh of relief as she collapsed onto the couch.

"That kid is such hard work!"

Kristoff smiled before he joined her.

"Anna I-"

Kristoff was cut off by desperate raps at the door.

"Kristoff?!" A familiar female's voice called from behind the door, "It's me, Elsa, is Anna there?!"

Anna gave Kristoff a worried glance, "Hans must be with her! He'll have twisted everything! I can't go back Kristoff I can't!" Anna cried out in a faint whisper, resting her head against Kristoff's arm as she silently sobbed.

"Don't worry Anna, I promised you, I won't let him hurt you anymore." Kristoff whispered soothingly as he gently caressed her messy copper hair.

"Kristoff?!" Elsa called again desperately.

"Don't worry." Kristoff repeated, before heading towards the door. He peered through the spy hole to see Elsa nervously standing in front of the door, worry painted across her face, and Hans, stood in the shadows of the hall, his arms crossed, expression unpredictable and tapping his foot impatiently.

Kristoff took a deep breath and gave Anna a weak smile before turning the door knob.

_He won't hurt her again,_ he told himself, _I'll make sure of it._


End file.
